The Miko Uniform
by ColorfullyKalene
Summary: After Kagome returned to the Feudal era to be with Inuyasha, Kagome started her official training as a priestess. To celebrate, Kaede gives Kagome a priestess uniform for her to begin wearing. But how will Inuyasha react when he sees her as a real miko? Will he be reminded of Kikyo? Or will he see Kagome for who she is?


The Miko Uniform

By, Kalene A.

Kagome stood in Kaede's house with the new priestess uniform that she had given Kagome…

As Kaede led her inside after a long afternoon of collecting medicinal herbs, she said, "Now that I've officially taken you on as my apprentice, there is something I want to give you." Kagome set down the basket of herbs while Kaede walked over and picked up something among her things. Kagome turned to see Kaede holding out the gift to her. It was a new priestess uniform, like the one Kaede wore herself. But Kagome could tell that this one had been made out of a nicer fabric and looked to have been made especially to fit her. Kaede handed over the perfectly folded outfit with pride. The gleam in Kaede's eyes and the soft smile she boar showed just how much this meant to her, as she said, "I think it's time I made sure ye looked like a proper priestess on the outside as well as in." As Kagome took the clothes from her she thought about how much it must mean to Kaede to get to pass on the knowledge she has gained over her life time to the girl that reminds her of the one who had once taught Kaede herself."

The thought of Kikyo puts a weight on Kagome's heart as she remembers the first time she had put on the priestess uniform. She gives Kaede a smile and gives her a genuine thank you before Kaede leaves the house to give Kagome time to change clothes. Kagome mechanically begins to take off her clothes and redress as the memories of that day years ago comes back to her. She blushes for a moment when she remembers how Inuyasha had come up to see her as she was taking a bath, to "get the jewel" he said. But when he saw her in the priestess uniform that Kaede had given her to wear while her clothes dry, the look on his face showed that something about seeing her like this really bothered him. After Kaede walked off, he had told her to get undressed.

She'd misunderstood what he meant at the moment, but he made it clear that he just couldn't stand to see her in those clothes. Because she reminded him of Kikyo… At the beginning Kagome could always tell that when Inuyasha looked at her he wasn't just seeing her, Kagome, but was sometimes looking completely past her to see Kikyo, his first love. He hasn't looked at her like that in a very long time, but will he once again look at her in the priestess outfit his Kikyo once wore and be reminded of her. "When he sees me, will he be looking at me, or at Kikyo," she wondered.

Kagome walked out of Kaede's now wearing her very own priestess uniform. She stopped to thank Kaede one last time before heading home. Her heart was filled with worry as she walked to the home she now shared with Inuyasha in his forest. As she got to the door, she hesitated outside, afraid to go in and see the look on his face when he sees her. "Don't be stupid," she whispered out loud to herself, "He loves you, Kagome Higarashi. He loves you for you." She shook her head as if she could shake the bad thoughts away and went inside.

Inuyasha was laying on the floor with his back turned towards her. He started getting up as he grumbled that it was about time she got home. He stood and turned to face her, then froze upon seeing her. His face looked startled for a minute, than she could see the realization hit as his face settled into that half smile, half smirk that she loved. "So, I guess you're an official priestess now or whatever," he teased her. She stared at him shyly as she managed to stumble out, "Do - do you like it?" His teasing face turned into that adoring smile that only she gets to see. "Of course I like it," he said, "you look pretty as always. Although, I will kind of miss the short skirt…" Kagome blushed and let out a silly giggle. Then she turned serious and said, "But does it remind you of Kikyo?" He didn't seem to get it as he replied, "No. You're Kagome. I mean, you're still my Kagome no matter what you wear." This gave Kagome a big smile. This is what she used to want so badly, for him to see her as her, Kagome.

But one more thought seemed to bring her down. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. She replied, "Remember what you said when we first met? You said that Kikyo was cuter, much cuter." "Don't be stupid Kagome." He smirked. Then he turned serious, too, as he cupped her face in his hand and tilted her head up to give her a long, sweet kiss. He released her from the kiss but he kept his hand rested gently on her face. "Kagome, don't worry about what I said. It wasn't true. I was wrong to compare you to someone else, I was just disappointed to realize you weren't Kikyo, after all. But I'm glad you weren't her. You're the one I was meant to spend my life with, and I wouldn't want it any other way. And you are beautiful Kagome," he said. "Even if you're kind of weird looking compared to the other girls in this era," he teased. Then he said, "But, honestly, that's part of why you're so beautiful and special. Because you're not like anyone else, you're unique. You're Kagome and no one else. And Kagome… you truly are the most beautiful girl in the world to me."

Kagome was shedding tears by the time Inuyasha finished his speech. She was speechless. There were no words to describe how much what he said had meant to her. "But there are actions," she though as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss full of longing and promises for the night to come.


End file.
